Loki Laufeyson (Earth-14042)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Odin Borson (adoptive father); Thor Odinson (adoptive brother) | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = Ice palace | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Jotunheim | Creators = King Ryū | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Loki is the adoptive brother of Thor Odinson, and the Asgardian god of Mischief. As a child, he was orphaned in a war and then adopted by Odin. In their youth, he and Thor were truly like brothers, but as Loki grew older and his powers developped, his ambitions also grew and he set his sights on becomming King of Asgard. When he was passed over in favor of Thor, Loki turned to evil to get what he wanted. . When Loki learned about the DISKs, invented by Tony Stark and Dr. Akatsuki, he hatched a plan to use these DISKs to dispose of the Avengers and get himself an army in the process. Along with his human henchmen, the Celebrity Five, Loki crashed the demonstration party of the DISKS, held at the Raft, and released all the supervillains imprisoned there. In the battle that followed, the Avengers were overwhelmed by the large number of villains, and when King Cobra took Pepper Potts hostage, they were forced to surrender, allowing Loki to trap the Avengers in DISKs. Loki's plan went wrong however when Dr. Akatsuki's sons, Akira and Hikaru, along with their new friends Chris, Jessica and Edward, got their hands on the last Biocode installer and each received a (incomplete) Biocode, allowing them to temporarily release the Avengers from the DISKs they were trapped in. Furthermore, when Akira attacked Loki, their Biocode wristbrands made contact and caused a Dimensional Oscillation, scattering the innumerable DISKs across a pocket dimension and then across the world, robbing Loki of his Army. Thus, both Loki and the Avengers began a hunt to find the scattered DISKs. Loki captured Dr. Akatsuki's and imprisoned him in his Ice Palace. Loki also assumed the identity of the human Senator Robert Winters, a member of the World Security Council. In this position, he was able to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. from intervering with the search for the DISKs, and even imprison Nick Fury. He also caused the Superhuman Registration Act to be passed, forcing the Avengers to leave America and settle in Japan. For a long time, Loki keeps everybody in the dark about his true plan, even his own followers. After the Celebrity Five trick the young mutant Noriko into stealing the Avengers' DISKs for them, and give them to Loki, Loki reveals his plan; he had Dr. Akatsuki build him a device called the DISK power absorption system, that can transfer the powers of the various heroes and villains in the DISKs to Loki. With the help of the X-Men, the Avengers' Partners storm Loki's palace to free the Avengers. They succeed and Captain America breaks the machine, but Loki has already acquired several powers, including those of Juggernaut, Diamondback, Whirlwind, Dr. Strange, and the Avengers themselves. Using these, he fights the Avengers in a big duel. After a long fight, only Loki and Iron Man are still standing. Both charge up their strongest attack and fire it at the other. When the attacks collide, the sheer force creates a dimensional tear, which sucks up both Loki and dr. Akatsuki, seemingly killing them both. With Loki, and thus Senator Robert gone, S.H.I.E.L.D. is restored and the superhero registration act revoked. Loki turns out to be still alive however. The tear send him into the Dark Dimension, where he became a servant of Dormammu. After the defeat of Ultron, he manages to contact the Celebrity Five from the dimension he is now trapped in. He restores their biocodes (which had been taken from them by Red Skull) and begins to work on a plan to return to the Earth. First, he has the Celebrity Five attack a security conference to lure out the Avengers, and orders Tim Gilliam to use an energy storage device to absorb an attack from Iron Man. Next, he orders the Celebrity Five to steal the Treasures of Darkness for him. For this purpose, he has his latest ally, Ronin (actually a brainwashed professor Akatsuki), lead the team. Loki's eventual goal is to use their power, along with the energy stolen from Iron Man, to power up a device that can open a gate to the Dark Dimension. Despite the Avengers' attempts to prevent this, the Celebrity Five succeed in their plan. The gate allows Loki to return to Earth. , and unleashes enough dark energy into the world so that Dormammu can keep the portal open by himself. With the gate to the Dark Dimension now permanently opened, Dormammu begins to spreak despair among the population of Earth in order to increase his powers. Around the same time however, professor Akatsuki had been saved from Loki's influence and build a new Biocode Installer, which allowed Nick Fury to permanently release all Avengers form their DISKs. . Together, they plan to build 10 giant energy cannons, powered by the Kree Mact, to destroy Dormammu and the gate. Dormammu learns of the plan however and orders Loki to destroy the helicarrier. For this purpose, Loki sneaks on board the Helicarrier while the heroes are busy fighting off an attack from Dormammu's Mindless Ones, and assumes the apperance of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He then uses his magic to spread a rumor among the crew of the helicarrier that the 10 cannons are unsafe and will explode when used, killing everyone on board. This rumor severely lowers the morale of everyone on board. Loki then releases a second squadron of Mindless Ones, which he smuggled on board inside DISKs, and the crew's despair gives them the power boost they need to defeat most of the heroes. The Avengers' partners however realize what is going on, and trick Loki into revealing himself. With Loki's plan exposed, the crew regains hope and the attack is repelled. Not much later, the cannons are deployed and Dormammu is defeated. Loki has one more trick up his sleeve however. With Dormammu weakened by the attack, Loki rebels against him and D-secures him inside a DISK. He then uses a new, portable version of the DISK power absorption system to absorb Dormammu's powers for himself, becomming immensely powerfull. He easily defeats the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers, even with their Build Up Armors. Iron Man holds on the longest. He grabs hold of Loki and flies both of them away from the helicarrier. They crash land on Techno Isle, but while Iron Man's armor is crippled by the crash, Loki is still not defeated. When Loki is about to kill Iron Man however, Silver Samurai and The Mandarin come to Iron Man's aid and fight Loki. This allows the Avengers to come up with a new plan. Akira takes the Kree Mact and delivers it to Iron Man, which restores his armor to full strength. Iron Man then charges up his Ultimate Unibeam, and fires it at Loki from point blank range, finally bringing the mad god down. Around the same time, Dormammu's despair-fueled powers began to fail since the battle has been broadcast around the entire world, and people have regained hope from what they saw. In one last desperate move, Loki D-Smashes one last squadron of Mindless Ones. However, Dr. Strange uses his magic to freeze them, and all Mindless Ones are D-secured. Loki himself is then D-Secured as well. 3 months later, the Celebrity Five, who had been sucked into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu, are somehow free again. Rosetta is heard thanking Loki for their release, which suggests Loki himself may also be at large again. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Loki of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Loki of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Loki's Sceptre | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Loki is voiced by Tadashi Mutou * This version of Loki is modeled after the one from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, particularly his appearance in Marvel's The Avengers. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Laufey Family Category:Loki Family Category:Odin Family